O sol que ilumina meu caminho
by Idrille
Summary: Neji sabe o quanto Tenten é importante. Porque ela é o sol que ilumina seu caminho.


**O sol que ilumina meu caminho**

_Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden e seus personagens pertencem à __Masashi Kishimoto._

Ele não sabe como começou. Ela, a _kinouchi_ especialista em armas, sempre esteve ao seu lado. Ela nunca o achou tão incrível quanto as outras pessoas achavam e muito menos se jogava aos seus pés por ele ser popular entre as garotas. Talvez tenha sido isso que chamou a atenção dele.

Neji só sabia que Tenten sempre estava ao seu lado. Num time onde o _sensei_ e um aluno eram estranhos, os dois se sentiam peixes fora d'água e a companhia um do outro dava forças para superarem e suportarem a estranheza de Lee e Gai-_sensei_.

Ela sempre o ajudou a treinar e era a única pessoa (viva), além dos próprios detentores do _byakugan_, que sabia do ponto cego do seu _doujutsu_. Mas ele não se importava. Ele sabia que ela jamais iria trai-lo.

Neji só sabe que percebeu que sentia algo por Tenten quando esteve pela primeira vez entre a vida e a morte, quando foi escalado para a missão de resgatar Sasuke e lutou contra Kidoumaru. A imagem dela vinha sempre à sua mente enquanto lutava para sobreviver. E, mesmo não demonstrando, ficou feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupado quando, em recuperação ainda no hospital, a enfermeira lhe dizia que uma garota com o cabelo chocolate arrumado em coques vinha sempre saber notícia dele e perguntar quando ele começaria a receber visitas.

Então ela se preocupava com ele e tinha ficado aflita ao saber que ele quase morreu. Neji então jurou ficar cada vez mais forte para nunca mais deixá-la triste ou preocupada.

Durante a sua estadia no hospital, ele teve bastante tempo para pensar sobre Tenten. E, não depois de muito esforço, teve que admitir que estava apaixonado por ela: a única pessoa que o conhecia tão bem quanto ele mesmo, tão bem a ponto de sabe como e quando deixá-lo irritado, envergonhado ou nervoso.

O primeiro beijo aconteceu logo depois dele sair do hospital. Com ordens expressas de Tsunade-_sama_ (que nem ele, o gênio dos Hyuuga, ousava desobedecer) de ficar sem treinar por um tempo, ele foi ao campo de treinamento encontrá-la.

E lá estava ela: linda com os cabelos presos e os olhos brilhantes arremessando _kunais_ perfeitamente no alvo. Nem ele possuía uma mira tão perfeita.

Ela brigou com ele achando que ele iria treinar, mas ele não a deixou terminar e a convidou para lhe fazer companhia enquanto descansava.

– O que você tem? Você é tão viciado em treinar quanto o Lee e o Gai-_sensei_, – ela disse com uma cara desconfiada.

– São ordens da Tsunade-_sama_. E ela me disse que se ficar sabendo que eu a desobedeci, vai me trancar no hospital por mais um mês.

E lá eles ficaram observando os campos de Konoha sentados lado a lado debaixo de uma grande árvore. Foi quando Tenten sentiu uma mão fria sobre a sua. Ela corou e olhou para o lado, percebendo que Neji, levemente corado, estava (ou fingia que estava) com o olhar perdido no horizonte.

E assim eles ficaram um bom tempo. Quando ela, a contragosto, levantou para ir embora, ele a puxou para si e a envolveu num abraço apertado.

– Me perdoe por fazê-la sofrer e ficar triste. Isso nunca mais acontecerá. – foi o que ele sussurrou para ela numa voz doce que ela nunca tinha ouvido sair da boca dele.

– Mesmo eu sabendo que você é muito forte, tive muito medo de... de... de perder você. – ela disse abraçando-o de volta com lágrimas nos olhos.

Então Neji desfez um pouco o abraço e, com o dedo indicador da mão direita no queixo de Tenten ergueu a cabeça dela, depositando um doce beijo naqueles lábios cheios e perfeitos, que tinham gosto de chocolate (como ele descobriu).

E foi assim que começou. Depois disso, as coisas fluíram naturalmente. Eles não precisavam contar para os outros sobre o relacionamento dos dois, pois eles sempre estavam juntos quando tinham tempo livre e era mais do que na cara.

O tio de Neji, Hisagi, sempre desconfiou dos sentimentos do sobrinho pela ninja de seu grupo e ficou muito feliz quando viu os dois passearem de mãos dadas pelos jardins da mansão Hyuuga.

Nenhum garoto ousava se aproximar de Tenten. Mesmo antes do relacionamento deles passar de amizade para romance, Neji não gostava que garotos se aproximassem de dela e, por isso, sempre afugentavá-os. Depois que o relacionamento se firmou, os rapazes passavam bem longe dela, mesmo quando estava desacompanhada. Neji era muito protetor com as coisas que ele dava valor. E não é nada bom ter um Hyuuga atrás de você porque você olhou, mesmo que sem querer, para a namorada dele.

Os dois sempre foram muito profissionais. Tsunade-_sama_ sabia do envolvimento afetivo dos dois, mas mesmo assim não se incomodava em escalar ambos para a mesma missão.

Durante as missões, ambos se tratavam como companheiros, se tocando e se beijando apenas quando não havia ninguém por perto, amigo ou inimigo. Apenas quando ela ficou presa na esfera de água de Kisame, na missão para resgatar Gaara, ele se preocupou e a abraçou (discretamente) na frente de Lee quando ela foi libertada, depois de quase se afogar.

Ele realmente a amava. Ela foi a primeira e a única na vida dele: o primeiro amor, o primeiro beijo, a primeira transa, tudo. Ele queria muito que ela fosse sua esposa e a mãe de seus filhos. Ele não temia que seus filhos fossem selados como ele foi. Sua prima Hinata havia prometido a ambos que, mesmo com a oposição dos anciões do clã Hyuuga, iria abolir o selo para sempre quando assumisse a liderança.

Neji sabia que Tenten estaria sempre ao seu lado, fosse o que fosse. Ela curou suas feridas mais profundas, ela sempre o fazia sorrir, mesmo quando ele não queria, ela sempre o fazia se sentir confortável e a vontade, não importa onde estivessem. Ela, para ele, era o sol que iluminava as luas de seus olhos, dando colorido e sentido para a vida de alguém que tinha perdido tudo, mas acabou achando muito mais do que havia imaginado ao lado daquela mulher incrível e perfeita que era dele, apenas dele.

E por isso, quando primeira filha deles nasceu, ele não teve vergonha de chorar na frente de seus amigos, Naruto e Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura, ao ver sua linda esposa com a sua princesinha nos braços.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_**Uma oneshort sobre esse casal que eu adoro. Como eles combinam!!**_

_**Beijos a todos e deixem reviews.**_


End file.
